The present invention relates to a key switch actuator which is easy to assemble and smooth in use, and which does not produce noise during the operation.
Various mechanical key switches have been known. These known structures of key switches are generally expensive to manufacture and complicated to assemble. Further, they produce loud noise during the operation. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate these disadvantages.
According to the present invention, there is provided a key switch actuator which is generally comprised of a switching member supported on a resilient member and connected to a key cap and driven by the key cap to slide in a locating member. The switching member has two opposite, curved side plates caused to slide in the locating member along the two opposite sliding ways in the locating member. The elastic member has a plurality of small raised portions supported on the PC board of in keyboard and a plurality of notches between the raised portions for exhaust of squeezed air so as to eliminate possible noise.